The Eight Kisses
by PurpleViolin.xD
Summary: BoruSara fic based on the Eight Kisses meme. Ratings may change!


**AN: This fic was inspired by the famous '8 Kisses' meme. Since BoruSara is a relatively new pairing, I decided to make a fic regarding them as it would be more fun. I'm currently embarking on a series based on the Kiss Memes prompts. Do watch out for more updates to come!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **I: First Kiss**

Unlike what transpired between their dads, theirs was not exactly met with raging protests.

Blonde, spiky hair pushed up against a forehead protector, versus black lush bangs partially covering half of the Konoha symbol. The two have been at it again, a sight not surprising to the rest of their friends.

"Shut up! As long as you keep mum about this no one will find out –ttebasa!"

"It certainly is of MY concern considering that it's the Godaime's office and she's my mum's superior!"

"Doesn't matter dattebasa! She's not gonna kill your mum for this."

"She definitely will because my mum's the only other one who has the keys and how dare you steal them from my house yesterday! Now give it back-"

A scuffle ensued. Fists aiming, followed by swinging legs, and finally body slams.

"Hand it over NOW!"

"No way!" While their other friends surrounded them, looking aghast.

"Sarada… Boruto… You guys gotta stop this…" rolled Chouchou's eyes.

"Come on, you guys will destroy the field in no time" sighed Inojin as the former bit into another mouthful of her hotdog. Still, there seemed to be no ceasing of violence between the two, until finally Chouchou nudged Shikadai, "Do something with your Shadow Imitation Technique or something!"

"What a drag…" Shikadai scowled. Putting his hands together, eyebrows scrunched up hard in deep concentration. The shadows cast by the playground equipment grew in size and moved towards the two archenemies.

Fingers almost grabbing the keys, an overpowering feeling of victory rode through Sarada's body. However, her fingers ended up missing the cool, jagged metal contraption by centimetres. Shocked by a sudden icy grip on her ankles pulling her away, Sarada's brain rushed to comprehend what exactly happened. Immediately she launched into her terrifying mode not unlike her mother in her youth.

Swinging around, she directed an anger-packed punch towards the ground. "SHANNARO!"

A crack, quickly followed by more shooting through the grassy green patch. A thunderous roar akin to an explosion ripped through the area they were all standing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed in unison as they failed to keep their balance.

Unfortunately, Shikadai was affected in his concentration as well. Although he could still maintain the extended shadows, he was unable to control them properly. They rippled as the ground shook beneath them. Their grip however, remained firmly around two pairs of ankles.

The next part wasn't very surprising really _. If you know what I mean._

The shadows were almost like rubber bands now. They were firm in their hold but stretchy. As you can expect, our heroine tried to run but was pulled back by force. She tripped and landed on her butt on the now uneven ground. A sore pain seethed through her derriere.

Our little hero was in a much worse position. He was thrown into the air as the shadow arms became very, very unstable and wobbly. Slackening their grip, he was then launched forward by gravity, descending…

 _Towards a certain Uchiha heiress…_

"Oh… FUCK…" their eyeballs were gradually bulging out of their sockets, mouths agape as their eyesight trained on each other.

The world seemed to slow down during that instance for that few seconds. If a shuriken flew by, one could watch it revolve instead of merely a black flash. Breaths hitched as the inevitable happened. First, his outstretched arms touching her shoulders, followed by the closing in of their lips.

 _So soft…_ Their minds simultaneously thought. _And so…_

Their blissful distraction broke off with the crashing of his weight against hers, his body causing hers to topple on the ground with a painful collide. Eyeballs now the size of saucers, they were momentarily stunned as the dust settled around them.

It was definitely unexpected for the other three pairs of eyes now staring at them, trying to process how the blonde boy and raven girl ended up in that state. Worse yet, or why-

"Is that Boruto grabbing Sarada's boobs I see?" Inojin, being the unaware boy like his dad, wondered aloud. Shikadai and Chouchou's jaws dropped even lower in unison, faces growing paler than Inojin's. (Or redder, in Boruto and Sarada's case)

Gathering his sensibilities back, Boruto quickly pushed himself off from Sarada, as soon as she was free of his weight a resounding slap echoed throughout the area, earning the noisy screeching of crows nesting in the surrounding trees.

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" A red, angry palm-shaped mark was now forming on Boruto's cheek.

"SHANNARO! How dare you…!" The two now seemed to have regained their former composure and were now tackling each other.

 _Oh well…_ Smirked Shikadai as he glanced sideways at Chouchou who held the same expression. _Seems like more trouble to a drag!_

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
